


Harry’s 18th Birthday

by MoonlitMarauder



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 13:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitMarauder/pseuds/MoonlitMarauder
Summary: Slight AU with certain deaths omitted from Canon story line.





	Harry’s 18th Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fix. It was written as a short story for a “Harry’s birthday surprise from Sirius” prompt.

Harry awoke before sunrise, a rare occasion but it was his birthday. The first birthday he would get to celebrate with the people he loved. He had been looking forward to this day since The Battle of Hogwarts a few months ago. The months since then had been filled with heartbreak and he was finally ready for something happy. He rolled over to see that the spot next to him was empty. He and Luna had just started dating and this was the first night she stayed over, he at least expected her to be there when he woke up. “I guess that’s something I’m not good at” Harry said aloud to himself. He finally got out of bed and realized he really needed to find a place to live, staying at the Leaky Cauldron every night is getting old.

Harry made us way downstairs. Tom the innkeeper met him with a tray of food and a note. “Luna told me to bring this up to you but here you are” he told Harry. Harry took the tray from him and sat down at the nearest table. 

Harry,  
I went to meet Sirius for breakfast. I’ll see you later.

Luna

P.S. Tell Tom there’s a nargle infestation in your room. 

Harry chuckled at the note from Luna but then he got really irritated. “What is she doing with Sirius when it’s his birthday” he thought to himself. He trusted Luna explicitly, but couldn’t help but think he was up to something. Harry decided a walk around Diagon Alley would cheer him up. 

He visited the pet shop, this first time since Hedwig died. Oh how he missed her, he decided he would have to get a new pet eventually and went in to browse. Next he went into Quality Quidditch Supplies, he needed a new tuneup kit for his Firebolt. Afterwards he just walked around Diagon Alley aimlessly.

Around lunch time he returned to The Leaky Cauldron with another note from Luna awaiting him. 

Harry,

Meet me at Grimmauld Place at 2:00.

Luna

Now he knew Luna was definitely up to something. He went up to his room and changed. At 1:55 he apparated to Grimmauld Place. When he got there he noticed how quiet it was. He continues to the kitchen wondering if Sirius had any butterbeer in the fridge. As he walks into the kitchen he is surprised to see all of his friends there, “Happy Birthday Harry” they all exclaim. Sirius jumps up to hug his godson. Luna comes over and tells Harry how Sirius had this idea for a surprise party for him. He spent the rest of the afternoon into evening relaxing with his friends. After dinner Sirius decided it was time to give Harry is gift before the friendly game of Quidditch started. “Harry my dear boy, I hear your room at The Leaky Cauldron is filled with nargles, I just cannot having you living in such an establishment. This home here is just too much for me now, I have bought myself a flat in Hogsmeade and have made it so you are now the owner of Grimmauld Place now. It’s large enough for you to start a family here and we were finally able to get the awful portrait of my mother off the wall, she wasn’t happy trust me.” Sirius chuckled at the end. “What do you say my dear Harry, will you accept this as your gift?” Harry stared in complete shock, he didn’t expect this at all. “Of course I will, Sirius, on one condition.. that you’ll come and visit me often.” Harry finally responded. Relief flashed on Sirius’ face as he ran over and wrapped his godson in a hug. Harry loved these moments. For the first time in a long time he felt truly happy and loved. 

“Cake” Luna yelled. She came back with the cake and everyone sung happy birthday to Harry, Fred and George finishing last of course. Luna reached up and kissed Harry when they were done.

The night ended with a game of Quidditch and fireworks courtesy of Fred and George. Since it was so late everyone stayed at Grimmauld Place. Sirius and Harry stayed up all night talking about his new relationship with Luna and how happy he made her. Sirius gave his approval, he felt just as happy when James and Lily started dating and he wished they could have been here to see their boy just as happy. 

The next morning Harry and Sirius make their way to Diagon Alley. Sirius still uncomfortable being a free man travels in dog form, it’s just what he’s used too. Once they get to Gringott’s to sign over the paperwork, they’re stopped. “No dogs allowed” a grumpy Goblin yells. Harry laughs and Sirius transforms before their eyes “but I’m an emotional support dog” he jokes, no one but Harry laughs. They sign the paperwork and Sirius takes him to buy a new owl so they can write each other whenever they want.


End file.
